Birthday Surprize
by ferentis
Summary: Rukia's friends prepare for a surprize birthday Party for Rukia. Slight IxR in chapter 2 perhaps?


I don't own bleach, or the characters used in any way. I can only dream I do.

Anyway, this fic was made to celebrate the **14th January**, yup, Rukia's birthday xDD So, away from what's happening so far in the manga and anime, be prepared for one random story!

* * *

"Ichi-go!" cried a man jumping in the air looking like he was about to body slam someone on the ground. He held a smirk on his face like a child would when they would be given a gift they'd been nagging for what they'd call ages.

Ichigo side-stepped out of the way of his fathers greeting, hands clasped around the presents he had been instructed to lay out upon the table by his sisters. The man who was screaming his name soon ended up in a heap on the floor beside him as quick as it had taken him to jump in the air in the first place. Ichigo looked down at the man on the floor and sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Honestly, when are you going to start acting your own age, old man? And what the heck were you trying to do when your sons walking to the dining room carrying a load of packages!?!"

Isshin – the 'old man' as Ichigo had called him – jumped up from his position on the ground, and smirked at his son again. It was as if he had never fallen on the floor.

"Ichigo my boy! I'm trying to prepare you for life's surprises!"

"And who the heck; in their right mind would do what you just did?!?"

"That's what made it a surprise! You weren't expecting it at all!!"

Ichigo just stared at his father, the expression of accomplished glee written clearly on his face. Ichigo could clearly feel the familiar feeling of frustration growing. He often wondered if he was honestly related to his father, or if he was adopted. If it wasn't for the fact his old man was a soul reaper like himself, he would have definitely believed he was adopted.

He sighed once again, and turned to look back at his father.

"Dad, I know you can't help being a complete idiot your entire life, but do you reckon you could tone it down a little? At least for today-"

Ichigo never had the chance to finish his sentence, and he sort of wished that he hadn't said anything at that moment.

"Oh yes! We all know that it's a very special day for our family!!" came Isshin's cry. He began running over to the large poster on the wall of his wife, Masaki. Once he reached it, he hugged the wall. "Today is Rukia-Chan's birthday!! And maybe today will be the day my son stops being an idiot and denying the fact that he is obviously deeply in love with the girl-"

"Will you ever shut up?!" Ichigo shouted back, his fist in his fathers face.

Isshin slid down to the ground, and then wrapped up into a small ball. Ichigo just walked off, he was used to his father acting like this around the house.

Orihime had made sure Rukia was away from Ichigo's house whilst his family began the preparations for her birthday party. Ishilda had given both of them some money to go shopping for the morning, whilst sending Ichigo a death glare that clearly stated 'you're so going to pay me back for this.' This has earned a thumbs up from Chad, and some overly dramatic crying from Keigo as he kept complaining he was left out of the conversation.

Ichigo laid out the presents that the others had brought for Rukia on the table, just as Yuzu had instructed. Although, he still believed that was just a ploy to keep him from stealing the food she was cooking from the kitchen. They had agreed all agreed not to spend too much for presents, as Rukia would probably have one of her famous moments if they did. Instead, they all set a limit on how much they should spend on gifts.

It had been almost three months since Aizen's death, and they'd all noticed Rukia hadn't been quite herself since they went to save Orihime. Naturally, she wouldn't explain it to Ichigo, but he decided that instead of pressuring her for the answer, he'd leave her to it. Still, he was worried about her, and hoped that the party they had arranged would cheer her up more.

Five o'clock arrived quicker than the Kurosaki household had anticipated, and the house was filled with balloons, food and banners in different colours illustrating the words 'Happy Birthday, Rukia'. Byakuya and Renji had arrived and helped out, although Ichigo noticed the odd glare from Byakuya every now and again. He had no idea what it was he'd done this time, but he didn't really want to be left in a room with him for long. He couldn't wait until everyone else had arrived.

The next people to arrive were Ishilda and Chad, and even though he'd never admit it, Ichigo was glad that they had arrived. He could have sworn he was slowly loosing his sanity.

"Ichigo; Orihime told me to tell you that she'll be bringing Rukia around soon; though god knows why she couldn't tell you herself." Ishida said, looking at a picture hanging on the wall.

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck and got up from his sitting position on the floor.

"Great, everything's basically ready just… Uryuu what are you doing??"

"Huh, what? Oh… well the picture was wonky…"

Ichigo sighed and brought his palm up to his face. Maybe this party would be more insane then he originally thought possible.

"It was not wonky; you just made it wonky…"

"How would you know? It was wonky, even Chad could tell you that!"

"Whatever… it's just a picture on a wall." Ichigo replied, walking off. He could hear Ishilda shouting behind him, going on about how a simple soul reaper wouldn't know the difference between wonky and non wonky.

'Give me a break, please!' He thought to himself. He had his family, people from soul society and his friends all under the same roof. Madness was bound to break out, especially if his father met with Byakaya. Now there's an image that would be hilarious…

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo grimaced. What the hell was it now?

"What?"

He turned around to see that Yuzu stood in front of him, holding a wooden spoon and wearing a cooking apron. She had flower in her hair from where she was making cookies earlier on with their father.

"I've got some more food ready to cook, but the tables full. Do you reckon we'll need it?"

Ichigo's eyes went wide with shock and he continued to stare at his younger sister. How much food had the girl planned to cook? The table was already full to the brim; if they cooked any more than even Renji would get full.

"Ah-no, I don't think we need any more Yuzu… just leave it in the fridge and we can figure out what to do with it later" He said, forcing a smile. Yuzu nodded, and turned to walk back to the kitchen.

Just as he was making his way to sit down, the doorbell went. Everyone in the living room froze; all exchanging glances with each other.

'Oh boy...' Ichigo thought, the following scenario unfolding silently in his mind.

"They're here! Everybody hide!" Exclaimed Renji, already making his way to jump behind the sofa.

Ishilda hid behind a curtain, Chad, a chair. Byakaya … well, he just stood there being dragged to a hiding place by Isshin. Ichigo could just see the death glare Byakaya was giving his father, very much the same as the ones he was getting earlier on. Yuzu and Karin were already well hidden under the table.

"Wow Rukia-chan! I love that dress you brought! It's so pretty!" Came the sound of Orihime's excited cry from the hall. There was whimpering in the room coming from the direction of where Ishilda was hiding, and Ichigo could have sworn he heard him mutter something about 'my poor money'.

"Ichigo? I thought you'd be in your room … why are you reading in the living room?"

"Rukia-chan…"

What the… he was getting told off for reading in his own living room now? Well, Ichigo wasn't exactly reading… more pretending to read… but still. He put the book down next to wear he was sitting and turned to look at Rukia.

"SURPRISE!"

Ichigo didn't know who was more surprised, Rukia, or himself. Sure, it was Rukia's surprise birthday party, but Ichigo was not expecting her to dress up for the event. An event she didn't even know about.

Rukia was standing in the doorway, hands clasped tightly around a load of shopping bags and eyes wide in shock. Orihime was standing next to her smirking to herself, but that wasn't what had caught his attention. Rukia was wearing a beautiful dress, it was nothing too dressy, but it made a change from the ones he'd borrow from Yuzu for her to wear.

No, this dress was a deep blue one. It was long, but not to over the top for casual wear. Even so, Ichigo thought it looked more beautiful on Rukia than it could on any other person.

"Happy birthday, Rukia-chan!" Orihime cried, taking the bags away from her and walking off into the hall again to put them out of the way.

Rukia scanned the room, looking at everyone's smiling faces. She then scanned back to Ichigo's, who, still in a daze, seemed to be smiling.

"I-Ichigo…" She said, stunned. "Wh-What is all this?"

Ichigo smiled at her even more, and Rukia looked around at the balloons and the banners that everyone had put up.

"Happy Birthday, Rukia."

She looked back at Ichigo, and smiled.

"Two thousand yen says she kisses him before the nights up." Whispered Renji to Ishilda.

"I'll see that bet… but I bet two thousand it'll be him kissing her."

Byakaya rolled his eyes.

"Idiots."

* * *

...and I end it there for now ' Seriously guys, I was going to write more, with Rukia's present's blah blah blah, yada yada yada, but then it got to Byakaya's one statement throughout the whole thing, and, well, I didn't know weather to leave it or continue or not lol. If people want, I can always write a part two with her and her presents but meh, it might spoil it. Up to you guys, depends how you liked this!

I do hope you enjoyed, I've been trying to write this for about a week and was really worried bout characters being too OOC, or too much dialouge, transitions to certain scene's etc. That's why it's so short. Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review, it makes me feel all loved inside


End file.
